People can set a reminder for a particular date and time. For example, a person might set an appointment into a calendar for a particular data and time. Most reminders are to perform tasks that are not related to a location. But, some reminders may be associated with a location. For example, a user typically would a meeting room number into the calendar. However, such manual entry by a user can be time consuming, particularly if one is using a mobile device, which often has a smaller form factor than a desktop computer.
Additionally, the information contained in an alert sent to the user is only as good as the information entered by the user. If the user has not entered a location for a reminder about a task (e.g., to purchase an item or service), the user may have to spend time to determine a location for fulfilling the task or even spend time remembering exactly what the task was.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and devices to more easily set reminders on a mobile device and to make the reminders more useful.